pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 50. Synopsis The next round of challenges begin: Cheren battles Leo, Marlon faces the Hood Man and Iris confronts Grey. Among the audience is Brycen, who tries to find out hints of the Gym Leaders' disappearance among the challengers, and has the Hood Man as the suspect. Chapter Plot The Pokémon League tournament continues. The second match features Cheren and Leo: Cheren's Unfezant uses Feather Dance on Deino, who gets affected by the move. Deino goes to use Bite, which hits Unfezant, but the feathers slow Deino down and the attack didn't do much damage. Cheren corrects his glasses, and has Unfezant retaliate with Sky Attack, defeating Deino. Black cheers for Cheren's victory, who advances to the semi-finals. Leo is amazed how strong Cheren is, and remarks Deino is a Pokémon that cannot see, so Cheren's strategy worked against them. He admits so far, he has simply had Deino charge at the enemy, but it just didn't work this time, considering Cheren used a Power Herb to power the attack up. However, Cheren silently leaves Leo. Black wonders what is going on with Cheren, as usually he is kind and would compliment his opponent, who is a good sport. He wonders what made him so cold. Grey is amused by Cheren's cold behavior, and remarks how good this is. Grey states this coldness is the key to survival. Grey starts singing about coldness, while Looker observes him. Looker wonders why is Grey feeling so cold, even if he is wearing layers of clothing and even singing about cold. Croagunk shows him the report, and Looker realizes grey is the middle color between black and white. The third match starts between Marlon and Hood Man. Marlon suspects the Hood Man is strong, and both sides send their Pokémon out (with Hood Man's Poké Ball launched out of his cloak). Jellicent attacks Hood Man's Pokémon, while Marlon reminds that the ocean is his home, for he spends most of the time in sea. Spending a lot of the time in sea has made him encounter many Pokémon, and build up his strength to enter the League. Jellicent fires Scald, which drenches Beheeyem and burns it. The Hood Man doesn't pay much attention to that, and has Beheeyem use Recover to heal itself. After using Calm Mind, Beheeyem fires Energy Ball. Jellicent falls down from such a strong blow, to which Marlon jumps in frustration. Still, he smiles, for he is battling a really strong opponent. He is excited to see Beheeyem knowing a Grass-type move, but reminds that Jellicent can use Recover, too. Jellicent floats back up to counterattack, and grasps Beheeyem; due to Cursed Body, Beheeyem cannot use its Energy Ball. However, Beheeyem's arm glows, and Jellicent is flinged away: a Shadow Ball has been launched at Jellicent. Due to that, Jellicent faints and Marlon loses the battle. Marlon applauds the Hood Man, who is advancing to the semi-finals. Marlon admits he is still pumped-up, even if he lost. The Hood Man states he doesn't need to thank him. In fact, the Hood Man is here to gather data on trainers, all who are powerful, which will contribute to his research. As Iris is next, she sees that the battles are decided on a 1-on-1 battle, due to the rules that if a single Pokémon is knocked out, the challenger loses. Iris emerges from the capsule, and Black cheers her on. She faces her opponent, whom she refers to as "Mr. Fluffy" - Gray. Iris sends Fraxure to battle his Cryogonal. Iris reminds herself she is at a type disadvantage, but exclaims she knows a lot about Dragon-type Pokémon. However, she proclaims she will win this match, as Fraxure bashes into Cryogonal. Suddenly, an ice chain from Cryogonal binds Fraxure. Iris remarks that she and Fraxure did some special training of their own, after seeing Black at Tubeline Bridge. Grey belittles her, as what could her Fraxure do know, if it is immobilized. As the ice chain tightens around Fraxure, Iris cheers her Pokémon on. She reminds they have a reason to win, while Grey starts feeling a painful burn: he is displeased that Iris is voicing her emotions, as she can't get anything out of them. Iris smirks, asking if he had noticed anything. Grey sees Fraxure cutting through the ice chain with its fangs, and releases itself. Iris smiles, as Fraxure's fangs are very sharp now. Fraxure takes the chain to drag Cryogonal around, but the latter jumps away. To take advantage of the situation, Fraxure uses Rock Tomb to crush Cryogonal. Grey is frustrated, and has Cryogonal use Ice Beam, but Iris beats hi mto it by having Fraxure use Rock Smash. Iris wins the round, which pleases Black. Grey remarks Iris wasn't bluffing when she stated she knew everything about dragons. Iris confirms that, as she understands their weaknesses, too, and made countermeasures against that. Iris smiles and bids Grey farewell, who becomes angry. The Hood Man comments that Grey has lost, believing it isn't bad as it looks. From a door, Brycen observes the tournament, and reminds himself what the Gym Leaders have said. He believes something unnatural has happened to them, because the only logical explanation to their lack of memories is that someone has erased those memories. He looks at Beheeyem, and believes that is the only Pokémon capable of such an atrocity. Brycen points out that there is one who hides his identity to use this Pokémon. He wonders if this is a coincidence, but his words are denied, and believes they should investigate this, as she scans Beheeyem with the Pokédex. Brycen asks the girl, White, to lend him her strength, to which she confirms. Debuts Pokémon *Jellicent (Marlon's; male) *Colress' Beheeyem *Zinzolin's Cryogonal *Cheren's Unfezant (male) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 50 chapters